A Spider's Gift
by Devi-Yosh
Summary: Spider monsters don't like to give gifts. Most monsters take advantage of the wealthy status of spiders, so there's no real mystery why. But as they always say, there's that one rare diamond in the rough. (Undertale OC / tw: character death)
1. Prologue

Most monsters wonder why spider monsters don't like to give gifts. Well, there's a logical explanation for that: monsters are greedy. We spiders are well known in the Underground for being the wealthiest family of monsters, so it's no wonder other species try to pull any kind of scheme to get some of our hard-earned Gold.

My name is Weaver. I was a rather poor seamstress and baker back in my teenage years. Now I know I just said that spiders are wealthy, but not all of them are. Only the ones who weren't, well, left behind. I was born on the surface, and I was about six years old when the monsters lost to the humans and were forced into the Underground. Through the chaos of fleeing monsters I lost my parents and I never found them since. Thankfully I was raised by a large family of common house spiders who had made their homes under the surface. They accepted me as one of their own since I was a monster with the characteristics of a spider. So now you can see why I didn't inherit the wealth my parents had bestowed upon by their parents, and so on.

It's always the same thing: some member of the spider family gets into a life-threatening crisis that's either been set up by other monsters or were just unfortunate coincidences, monsters save them, and they demand a reward for saving their life. And the demands are high. Prices can range from several hundreds to a couple thousands in Gold. Sure, we may have money left over to spare, but that doesn't mean we like being cheated by freeloaders who use saving a monster's life as an excuse to get paid high amounts of money. It's especially nasty if they secretly get spiders into such incidents in the first place. It's disgusting.

Well... No. I can't say it always happens. There are the rare diamonds in the rough who will save spiders just to help another monster out, who won't ask for a reward, and who will even offer to give to them rather than take.

My best friend is one of those diamonds.


	2. Chapter 1

I shivered violently, wrapping my six arms around myself to try and conserve my body temperature. It did little to help warm me; spider monsters may not be cold-blooded, but they're not warm-blooded either. I was making my way through a rather awful blizzard in a small forest, scouring for any sort of materials I could use for my sewing so I could sell handmade pillows and blankets woven together with my own thread. I was a lucky spider; my parents both inherited the web snapper disease, a virus that tampered with the thread they would produce and made it very thin and fragile. However, I wasn't born with the disease. I suppose I have my grandfather to thank for that, for he was lucky to be born without it either.

At this point I lived in a secluded little area in the Ruins. That's where some of my spider family lives. The rest of their relatives live in Hotland, and they've been working to raise Gold by producing and selling baked goods to passersby monsters so they could earn enough money to hire a limo to carry them to Hotland and reunite with their family. Since these spiders were generous enough to help and raise me, I figured the least I could do was help them out.

The frigid snow was far too cold for me to stand, though. Now, normally I wouldn't have a problem walking through the frosty forest that lay on the other side of the large doors to the Ruins, but when there's a snowstorm involved... I'm not even going to question how weather occurs Underground. Point is, I was freezing, and I felt myself going numb. I felt tired and sick. I felt cold. I felt sleepy...

I knew right then and there that ignoring the spiders' warnings to never wander aimlessly in a blizzard was a bad idea. I didn't even know where to go to get back home at this point. I was lost in a merciless flurry of blinding white frigidness. Hoping to find some kind of shelter from the wind and snow, I pushed on. Or rather, I tried to.

I tripped over my legs, which at this point I could barely even feel, and collapsed into the snow. I didn't even know I could get colder, but lo and behold I was trembling and gasping and weeping in the snow, lost and alone and cold. I could've sworn that would be the end of me.

Before I knew it, I blacked out. I couldn't feel anything anymore, which was nothing short of bliss for me. It seemed I was only asleep for a few minutes though, as when I woke up I still felt incredibly tired. Only when I woke up, I noticed I wasn't laying in the freezing snow. Instead, I was in some sort of abandoned shack. Granted the place was still very cold, but it was much better than being stuck out in the wind.

There were several candles lit for lighting, and the small dancing flames provided a tiny bit of warmth. The shack I had woken up in was fairly large. It had two stories, two rooms on the top floor and one on the bottom, with a rickety staircase connecting the two. The room I was laying in was fairly large, like the size of a living room if it were a small house. I found I was laying in a bed composed of cardboard boxes and old rags stitched together with old threads, presumably very fine strips of bark, as I could smell wood as well as mold and dust on the makeshift blanket. The pillows were nothing but stitched rags stuffed with crumbly leaves, and the twigs poked out of the casing and tangled in my hair.

Whoever had rescued me was obviously extremely poor if they were living in these conditions. Which, of course, automatically meant that my "lord and savior" would ask for a big reward from me. Whoop-dee-doo...

A soft voice from upstairs caught my attention. The voice sounded like it belonged to a young boy. Before I could question who the boy was talking to the door to the right room on the second floor opened. Reacting quickly, I laid back down in the bed, wincing as the twigs in the pillow poked the back of my head, and closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. I listened as little footsteps grew closer and closer to me before they stopped, and I sensed the boy right next to me.

"I know you're awake," he spoke suddenly. "You don't need to pretend."

There was no point trying to fake my slumber at that point. I opened my eyes and looked at the boy, and it was all I could do to stifle a gasp of shock. This young boy was a skeleton. I thought skeletal monsters had gone extinct! After all they were the most targeted monster species in the Monster-Human War for resembling humans so closely. Then again, monster children didn't exactly battle in the war regardless of species.

"Are you alright, miss?" the little skeleton asked. "You were, well, _out cold_ for a pretty long time."

I narrowed my eyes a bit. Was this kid trying to make fun of me? Or was he just trying to lighten the mood by providing comic relief to the gravity of the situation? Either way, that pun was absolutely terrible.

"Where am I? How long have I been here?" I asked slowly, glaring at the monster before me suspiciously.

"You're in Snowdin Town," the boy replied. "I found you in the forest two days ago and brought you back here."

Two days? I was unconscious for two days? And this boy had the skills and patience to house me until I woke back up? "And who exactly are you?"

"Name's Sans," the boy grinned - well, his grin widened since being a skeleton he had a grin plastered to his face by default. "Sans the skeleton. What's yours?"

"Where are your parents?" I pressed on, ignoring his question. I wasn't comfortable giving my name out to anyone I didn't trust.

Sans' grin faltered a bit and the white eye lights in his sockets shifted downward. "Don't got any. It's just me and my baby brother Papyrus."

So this little skeleton - who, by the way, looked like he was only eight years old - was living in a freezing abandoned house in a snowy town taking care of himself and a younger brother without parents? There's no doubt a reward will be an order.

"I'm not gonna give you any Gold, you know," I grunted, crossing my arms and turning away quite rudely.

To my surprise, Sans let out a little chuckle. "That's alright, I wasn't gonna ask for anythin' anyway."

"Really?" I looked back at the little skeleton in utter disbelief. I narrowed my eyes at him, recognizing this trick all too well. "Oh, I see. You're gonna pull the ol' I'm-gonna-say-I-don't-need-any-Gold-and-guilt-trip-you-into-giving-me-Gold-anyway card on me. Well, it's not gonna work!"

"No, seriously, it's cool," Sans insisted uncomfortably, raising up his hands in defense. "You don't need to give us anything if you don't want to."

"Well, good, because I don't have any Gold on me anyway," I retorted sarcastically with a roll of my eyes.

Sans fell silent for a few moments, as if he were deep in thought. He suddenly brightened up, and with a quick, "Wait here." he trotted up to the room he just came out of, which I guessed was his bedroom.

Ugh, what exactly is this silly little skeleton going to get? His brother to show me how desperate he is for Gold? Well... true, I did feel a bit sympathetic for him. After all, I know what it was like to be left behind. At least I had a whole colony of spiders to raise me; Sans doesn't have anyone to raise him, and he's also raising his baby brother on top of that. But what I said was true, I didn't have any money to spare. Perhaps if I did, then maybe...

No! This is exactly what I was talking about! He's trying to pull the guilt-trip card on me, just like everyone else does to any spider! Well, it's not going to-

I yelped, ripped out of my thoughts, at the sound of a dusty rag tied up with a thin strip of bark being placed on the makeshift bed. It wasn't the bag itself that made the noise, though, but whatever was inside it. I looked up at Sans curiously, who only grinned invitingly and gestured with his hand to the bag for me to take. So I did just that, slipping off the bark ribbon and opening the rag. What I saw took my breath away.

Inside the rag was Gold. There had to be at least 1000G here. And here I thought these kids were dirt poor. So... why did they look it? I noticed that Sans was wearing a very dusty and torn up brown hoodie with rags patched over holes that once existed, and he didn't exactly smell very pleasant either. He also looked very thin - well, of course he looked thin, he was a skeleton - but his bones were also dull and his eye lights were dimmed, which showed he wasn't well fed.

"How do you have all this Gold, but you're still living like... this?" I asked in disbelief.

Sans sighed and looked down. "Well... Truth is I'm constantly scouring any place I can for pieces of Gold monsters would accidentally drop. I'd never rob anyone, though!" he quickly stammered, looking genuinely horrified at such an idea. He cleared his throat before continuing. "I've been savin' up on Gold for a few months now so I could buy a real bed, lamp, and perhaps even a few books for my brother. I don't like how he has to sleep on those cardboard boxes, and he doesn't know how to read yet.

"Oh, and I'd buy food for him, too. I've been goin' through the garbage in the back of that restaurant on the other side of town, Grillby's, looking for unfinished food monsters would throw out. It's not healthy for Papyrus to be eating just scraps, so I make sure to give him most of what I find. He's a growing baby bones after all. But..." He looked up at me and smiled sincerely. "At least I wasn't unconscious in the snow where I could've died, no offense. You need to get back up on your feet, so this should help. I'd give you more if I had more; that's all the Gold I got."

Okay, I know I said I wasn't going to fall for any sappy stories, but the tears just would not stop falling down my face at this point! These poor, poor kids! This little boy was practically living the life of a wild animal scouring for scraps of food and loose change only to support his brother and not himself. And he gives me money that he could be using for his brother! I can tell this skeleton loves his brother very, very much, and it must be tearing him apart on the inside to give up all the Gold he's been saving up for months to buy his brother proper bedding, lighting, and educational resources.

"...No," I decided. Sans looked up at me questioningly as I shook my head, folding the rag back up over the Gold and handing it back to him. "You need this more than I do."

"What?" Sans exclaimed in bewilderment. He shook his head and gently pushed the rag until it bumped into my chest. "Nu-uh, you need it. I can always find more Gold."

"Not a chance, Sans, you need to eat." I pushed the Gold back.

"I got plenty of scraps behind Grillby's, you don't." Sans pushed the Gold back.

"I already have a supporting family, you don't."

"I got tricks up my sleeve to get what we need."

"You have a brother you should be teaching to read!"

Sans froze, his sockets wide in realization. I lightly winced, thinking I accidentally hit a sensitive nerve - metaphorically speaking of course. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't... mean to say that as harshly as I did. Look, I'll be fine. I'm a teenager and I know my way back home. You have a baby brother who needs to learn how to read. I'd say that's more important."

The child's smile completely fell, something I didn't know was possible for a skeleton, and he looked down. I noticed tears swelling up in his sockets, and he sniffled as he wiped them away with the back of his sleeve. "But... I-I wanna help..."

Oh, the last thing I wanted to do was make him cry! But I don't want to accept the Gold, his brother needed it more than I did. Perhaps... "What if... What if I just took some of it? Not all of it, but enough to buy your brother books with the Gold left over?"

Sans sniffed again as he looked up at me, his cheekbones tinged electric blue from his weeping. "R-Really?"

"Sure. I can take... 250G. Is that okay?" I smiled softly as the child nodded, and I proceeded to collect a few pieces to add up to said amount I promised to take. I wrapped the remaining Gold back up and handed the pouch back to Sans. "Thank you, Sans. You've proven to me that not all monsters are horrible cheep stingy freeloaders."

"Well, they shouldn't be anyway," Sans retorted with a confused frown. "We monsters gotta stick together if we're gonna break the barrier anyway, right?"

I giggled and smiled, nodding in agreement. This little guy was just getting sweeter and sweeter by the second. With a firm nod to myself, I made up my decision; I hadn't known this skeleton for an hour and already he had earned my trust. "It's Weaver, by the way, my name."

Sans looked up at me in surprise before grinning one of the widest grins I've ever seen on a child's face. "Wow, what a fitting name for a spider."

I couldn't help but laugh out loud. This kid was so cute! "You got that right! ...Hey, I have an idea. My family and I are slowly making our own money back in the Ruins, but maybe if we work together we all can make enough money to renovate your house here."

"Really? N-No, I can't ask that of ya." The glistening of hope and wonder disappeared from Sans' eye lights almost as quickly as it appeared.

"Come on, now," I teased with a playful smirk, deciding to give the child's ribs a few pokes. I grinned as he began to giggle and squirm. "I swallowed a bit of my pride. It's time for you to do the same."

"Alright, alright!" Sans squeaked, gently swatting my hands away. Once he calmed down, he smiled sincerely. "Thanks a lot, Weaver. This means a lot to me, and it'll mean a lot to Paps, too."

"Well, it means a lot to me that you helped me the way you did," I giggled cheerfully. "Give me about... two months and I'm sure I'll have enough money for house renovations."

"Okay! I can't wait to tell Papyrus!" Sans grinned widely as he leaned in to wrap his short arms around my waist. I let out a gasp of surprise and looked down at him in shock. Needless to say I wasn't used to receiving hugs, mainly because I wasn't really a touchy-feely monster and the spiders' legs were far too short and stubby to give me actual hugs. I found myself smiling despite this, almost as if the little tyke's happiness was radiating off of him and seeping into my SOUL. I scooped him up in my arms, finding he was surprisingly heavy for a literal sack of bones, and hugged him back.


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, so I kinda misinterpreted the time it would take for me to make enough money to fix up Sans' and Papyrus' home. By about four years. But I still got the job done regardless. I made enough Gold to fix up the brothers' home and then some; turns out pillows, blankets, and clothing sewed by spider silk was very popular among most monsters living in Snowdin Town and the nearby area of Waterfall, and over time I perfected my sewing skills and became quite the famous little seamstress. Talk about feeding two birds with one seed, eh?

I got to see Sans' and Papyrus' brand-new house once it was finished, and it looked absolutely amazing. The main room was turned into a living room complete with freshly painted walls, a beautifully soft carpet, and a sofa and television. The room in the back was made into a kitchen and the rooms on the second floor were turned into each brothers' bedrooms. Papyrus' room had a lot of little action figures, posters, a closet, and his very own real bed. I decided to treat the little guy by spending a few extra Gold to buy him a race car bed, and needless to say he absolutely adored it. It was so adorable watching him pretend to drive around in it! Of course the only thing that put a damper to the good mood was his anxiety around me. I wasn't new to accidentally triggering one's arachnophobia, so I just gave him enough space to let him do his thing worry-free.

Sans' room didn't have nearly as much stuff as Papyrus'. Unless, of course, you count all the piles of laundry and papers on the floor. The little guy never was good at keeping anything clean. But he was happy in his newly renovated room, so I guess it didn't matter much. Just so long as he and his baby brother were happy.

Oh, did I mention that I also bought Papyrus an entire bookshelf of books? Sans managed to buy a few books with the remaining 750G from a few years back to get him started with learning how to read, so I decided to get him a few more advanced books for when he got older like puzzle and recipe books. At this point, all the books from his childhood were donated because he was a bit too old for them. All the books, that is, except for one called "Peek-a-Boo with Fluffy Bunny." How adorable is that?

Now that Sans' and Papyrus' house was perfect, it was time for me to head back to earning money to move myself and the spiders out of the Ruins and into Hotland where the rest of the spiders lived. It took a very long time, but thankfully both the skeletal brothers were kind enough to donate a third of their earnings from working as sentries for the captain of the Royal Guard to me when they were old enough for the positions. It filled me up with pride seeing Sans and his little brother growing up happy and healthy in a much better environment. Needless to say, by the end of it all, Sans and I had become best friends. I was also acquaintances with Papyrus; the only thing holding back our own friendship was, of course, his arachnophobia. I've learned to accept it nevertheless.

A few years passed since I moved myself and a majority of the spiders to Hotland. A few of them stayed behind in the Ruins because there just wasn't enough money to transport them as well. Now I'm working as a baker and a seamstress to raise enough money to bring them to Hotland as well. I used to pay Sans regular visits, but ever since my business had become so popular with all the monsters it had been getting harder and harder to find time to visit until eventually I just couldn't any longer. It really tore me up, not being able to visit my best friend all the way in Snowdin Town, but we both had jobs to do.

Over time, I felt it was time to spawn a new spider monster. I was the last of my kind as my mother and father had disappeared without a trace decades ago, and I learned that regular spiders can breed with spider monsters. (Don't ask how it's done, not even I fully understand the concept.) At the age of thirty-three, I had given birth to a beautiful baby girl: Muffet.

Everything was absolutely perfect. Well, almost everything. No matter how much I did for Sans and his little brother, I still felt I didn't do nearly enough to repay him for rescuing me back in our youth. Almost immediately I knew what to make him. I remembered all those years ago that makeshift pillow with the crunchy leaves that would poke through the fabric and stick into the back of my neck. I decided to make Sans a much better pillow, one that required only the most delicate and beautiful of stitching at the seams. And I would stuff it with the white down feathers of my own favorite pillow. Sure, using cotton found at the Dump and blow-dried wouldn't be nearly as soft, but my best friend deserved the best of the best.

I was lucky to have the afternoon off the day after I finished crafting the pillow. The spiders agreed to care for Muffet while I was out of town, and I made my way to Snowdin Town in haste, excited to see my friend again after all these years.

The town was, of course, cold. But there weren't any snowstorms to blind me. Thank goodness for that. I trotted my way through the town, receiving a few stares from passersby; well, it's not common for spider monsters to visit such cold areas after all.

I trotted up the few steps to the brothers' door and knocked on it a few times. A very loud, "COMING!" was soon heard, and my eyes widened in surprise. There was no way that could've been Sans. It must have been Papyrus then; he was quite the loud and boisterous child after all.

The door opened, and I was surprised to find I actually had to look up to see the younger skeletal monster's face. He was wearing a rather impressive set of clothes: a plate of white armor over his ribs made of fabric and blue shorts with crimson gloves and boots. The most distinctive feature was his orange cape that majestically flowed in the nonexistent wind. I had to admit right then and there, he looked so cool.

"Greetings! How can I, the Great Papyrus, help you toda-AAAAH!" He let out a cry of fright upon looking down at me, and I was reminded yet again of his arachnophobia. Apparently he still hadn't gotten over his fear of spiders. This did make me a little sad, but I brushed it off. "Y-You're a sp-sp-sp-"

"Spider?" I finished with a giggle. "It's lovely to see you again, Papyrus. Surely you remember me?"

Papyrus shook his head frantically and opened his mouth to speak, but closed it slowly as realization lit up his face. "O-Oh! I recognize you now! You're Weaver! Sorry I didn't recognize you before."

"Oh, that's perfectly alright, dearie," I laughed with a dismissive wave of a hand. "Your brother Sans is home, yes?"

"Yes, he is. Allow me to grab him for you." Turning around, Papyrus cupped his hands over his mouth to scream up at Sans' room. "SANS! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!"

I had to cover my ears with two of my hands to block out some of the ear-splitting yelling.

"If it's Grillby, tell 'im I'll have enough Gold to pay off the tab by the end of the week," came a low lazy voice from the room belonging to Sans. His voice had gotten so much deeper and laid-back since the last time I saw him, I reflected.

"IT'S NOT GRILLBY!" Papyrus shouted. "IT'S AN OLD FRIEND! JUST GET DOWN HERE!"

A long, overly dramatic groan caused me to giggle in amusement. I waited patiently as the door opened, and a short, chubby skeleton wearing a blue hoodie, white undershirt, black shorts, and pink slippers walked out. I struggled to contain my laughter and let out a snort by doing so. I had expected him to grow a bit as well like his brother, but he seemed to be the exact same height as he was when I had first met him.

Sans turned his head to the sound of the snort, and his eye lights lit up immediately like a Christmas tree upon seeing me. He sped his way down the stairs and up to the front door, a large grin stretched across his face. "Weaver! I haven't seen ya in forever!"

"It's great to see you, too, Sans!" I smiled, kneeling down to give him a hug. I broke the hug gently to smirk teasingly at him. "Well, it seems someone hasn't been drinking his milk nearly as much as his brother has."

"Watch it, snowstorm," Sans retorted with a warning grin. "Anyway, it's great to see you again. What brings you over to the neck of these woods?"

"Well, I have something I want to give you." I held out the pillow that I was hiding behind my back for a dramatic reveal. "Remember that old pillow you used to have made of dirty rags and crumpled leaves? Well, I used it as inspiration to make you a new pillow. I weaved it together using a special weaving style only spiders are able to replicate, and I used down feathers for the stuffing so it's really soft and not so pokey."

Sans took the pillow and looked down at it, giving it a few fluffs, He grinned brightly and looked back up at me. "Gee, Weaver. You fix up our house and now this. You really are an amazing monster, ya know that?"

"Well, none of us would be here if it weren't for your kind deeds," I beamed. "I hope you treasure this pillow always; it's rare for spider monsters to give gifts to monsters."

"I would've treasured it even without that info," the skeletal monster chuckled. "Thanks again, Weaver, this is really thoughtful of you."

"Of course. Unfortunately, I have to head back to Hotland now. I have to tend to my daughter."

"You have a daughter?" Sans grinned brightly. "That's wonderful! What's her name?"

"Her name is Muffet, named after my grandmother. I'll bring her over to meet her Uncle Sans sometime."

"Sounds like a plan expertly _spun_ to me!"

I rolled my eyes with a huff of amusement, giggling as Papyrus let out a frustrated groan. Sans' puns were still horrible.

After bidding farewell to the brothers, I made my way merrily back to Hotland. It felt very nice seeing my dear friend and his brother again, and I could feel my own happiness radiating off of me.

I never expected that day to be the last time I would ever see Sans again...


	4. Epilogue

The soft pounding on the door roused me from my nap. Which was kinda odd considering I wasn't easily woken by anything. I took Papyrus' usual greeting of, "COMING!" as a sign for me to go back to sleep.

I smiled contently as I gently wrapped my arms around the soft pillow my best friend Weaver gave me about a week ago. It felt so soft and plush and made with love and affection, and it actually helped me fall asleep easier at night, which was a good thing considering I developed a severe case of insomnia a few years back thanks to recurring nightmares. Why do you think I take so many naps throughout the day?

My eyes opened and a pang of unease shot through me when I heard Papyrus call my name. He didn't sound loud or bossy or excited. Rather he sounded trouble, sad even. I rose from my bed and slid out of my unkempt bed, carrying Weaver's pillow with me, and I opened the door to my room. "What's up, bro?"

"Undyne is here," Papyrus replied, sounding very unlike himself. "She... has something she needs to tell you."

Curiosity and worry rushed through me as I made my way slowly down the stairs and up to the front door where I saw Undyne looking rather crestfallen. "Uh, what's up, Capt?"

Undyne sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, her good eye looking away. "This isn't easy to do, but someone's gotta do it... There was a human who fell yesterday, one who wielded a gun and wore a cowboy hat."

"I didn't know that," I lied. As a matter of fact, I did know of this kid. Or at least I saw a glimpse of him as he made his way into Waterfall. Papyrus and I had been out at Grillby's and not doing our job when he passed through Snowdin Town - or rather I had forced Papyrus to accompany me if I promised him some milk. It was just another clever excuse to slack off on the job. "What about him?"

"Well..." Undyne sighed again, forcing herself to look at me. "He made his way to Hotland early this morning... He... He fought Weaver... and he won..."

I could've sworn my SOUL skipped a pulse. My eyes widened and my smile immediately fell into a frown. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "What... What do you... No, she's not really..."

"The human... shot her in the chest..." Undyne continued with much difficulty. "She was protecting her child and spider family... The Royal Guards posted up in Hotland managed to kill the human and take his SOUL to King Asgore before he could hurt anyone else... The Guards said she told them to let you know... and to give you this as her final request..." The captain reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pouch.

Tucking the pillow I had with me under an arm, I reached out my shaky hands to retrieve the pouch. I very slowly pulled the string tying it up, and when I looked inside I felt as if a part of me had been shot by that human's bullet.

Inside was 250G. The same amount of Gold Weaver took the day we first met.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. This couldn't be happening. This had to be some kind of elaborate prank. This had to be some kind of cruel sense of humor spider monsters had that I didn't know about. It had to be something! Anything! Anything but this!

Finally, I found my words after working my jaws for a few moments. I found my voice to be surprisingly calm. "I... I need to be alone..." I trudged slowly back to my room, ignoring a sympathetic, "Sans..." from Papyrus.

As soon as I knew I was safe in my locked room, I collapsed onto my bed and, for the first time in months, let all my emotions flow out in the form of loud sobs. She couldn't be gone, she just couldn't! Weaver didn't deserve to die! Next to Papyrus she was the kindest monster I had ever met, and a human just kills her in cold blood!

I made a vow that day. I made a vow never to forget what humans have done to us, nor to forgive. Humans can take away my home, my HOPE, and my freedom. But they will _not_ take away my family ever again.

"I'll make them pay, Weaver," I snarled under my breath, feeling my magic kick into overdrive. My right socket blanked out as my left engulfed in blue fire. "I'll make them wish they'd never committed such a sin. I'll give them all. _One. Bad. Time._ "


End file.
